


trying so hard not to get caught up now

by awesomeaislin



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [25]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: DEC 19 - Sci-fi, Fluff, M/M, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomeaislin/pseuds/awesomeaislin
Summary: Simon and Baz spend date night at a movie."Which is why they always end up at the movies, but that’s another problem because they don’t necessarily agree on what constitutes a good movie. Baz likes the more intellectual stuff.(So he says but Simon saw him crying during Inside Out, Simon knows Baz loves the little disney cartoons.) Simon likes comedies or action (but yes Disney will do.)"





	trying so hard not to get caught up now

**Author's Note:**

> Had fun writing this! I'm feeling better today but apparently I'm going to have to get my wisdom teeth out at some point. Thank you for the comments I know I don't normally but I respond but I truly love reading them.

Date night is always  _ something _ . It’s not like their hobbies align that well at the best of times. Snow loves eating as much as possible in the shortest span of time, and Baz can’t eat in public. Baz loves orchestras and Simon would really rather not have date night turn into a two hour nap. So it makes sense that planning dates is hard. 

 

Which is why they always end up at the movies, but that’s another problem because they don’t necessarily agree on what constitutes a good movie. Baz likes the more intellectual stuff.( _ So he says but Simon  _ saw  _ him crying during Inside Out, Simon knows Baz loves the little disney cartoons.)  _ Simon likes comedies or action ( _ but yes Disney will do.) _

 

But the other issue with going to the movies all the time is that you run out of movies that you actually want to watch. ( _ Also you spend a fortune, but whatever you only live once, right?) _ So now they’re down to the last pick, some sci-fi based on a teen novel. 

 

You can tell it’s not a great pick because they’re the only ones in the theatre. ( _ Which happens surprisingly frequently.)  _ They pick the best seats, and Baz has put his feet up on the chair in front of him while Simon is using the chair next to himself to pile out all the snacks he insists Baz buys him. 

 

“You haven’t taken me here to murder me, right?” Simon clarifies, but he’s made this joke before.  _ (Five times to be exact.) _ But it’s still kind of funny. ( _ Kind of.) _

 

“If I were going to murder you, I’d want an audience,” Baz snaps back. Simon thinks it’s kind of unfair how ready for a comeback he is. Can’t he ever come out the winner of their bickering?

 

“For what? So you can get arrested?” Simon asks. 

 

“Hush, Snow,” Baz chides him. “The movie’s starting.”

 

“It’s just us here,” Simon complains. Baz lets him talk through movies at the apartment all the time, how different should it be here. 

 

“There are rules,” Baz argues. Simon rolls his eyes, but takes Baz’s hand anyway. They’re at a movie theater for fucks sake. If he can’t hold his boyfriend’s hand here, where can he?

 

So he holds Baz’s hand and watches this nonsense sci-fi film that noone else even wanted to see. It’s not that bad. Except Baz anticipates every plot twist and spoils it before it happens ( _ the absolute twat).  _ And Simon lost track of the plot about eight minutes in because Baz ran his thumb over the back of his hand and he forgot to pay attention. 

 

But otherwise it’s pretty ok. 

 

“I’m calling it, she’s evil,” Baz whispers to him. Even though they’re alone. Honestly, he’s ridiculous. 

 

“You have to stop doing that,” Simon whines. “How can I enjoy this clearly captivating and interesting movie if you keep spoiling all the plot twists?”

 

“They aren’t good enough to be called plot twists if I can guess them every time,” Baz retorts quietly. “Pay attention to the movie, Snow.” 

 

Simon rolls his eyes again, but looks back at the screen anyway. He waits about five minutes before he complains again. “You can’t possibly be enjoying this, Baz.”

 

“It’s...interesting,” Baz tells him. “If you were paying attention, you’d find it interesting to.”

 

“It’s hard,” Simon says. He’s being honest. He might as well be. Who else is here to hear him?

 

“What? Focusing?” Baz laughs. 

 

“Yeah, when you’re around.”

 

Baz presses a kiss to his cheek, and he knows he’s done the right thing. “You’re a sap,” He comments. 

 

But Simon doesn’t want him to go back to watching the movie. He’s already eaten all of his snacks. “And You’re a git.”

 

“Idiot.”

 

“Asshole.”

 

“Absolute fucking nightmare.”

 

“Ridiculous posh twat.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Make me.” 

 

And Baz does. He leans over and kisses Simon so hard that Simon thinks he might bruise. ( _ He probably will. He bruises like a peach.)  _ When they pull away they’re both out of breath. And Simon is beaming at Baz, and Baz has to bite his lip to stop himself from beaming back. ( _ He still has his dignity, thank you very much.) _

 

“It’s kind of a waste of money to come to a movie, and then not pay attention,” Baz tells him, and yeah it’s true, but it’s kind of nice just to go out together even though it’s a waste of money. ( _ It’s hardly as though Baz needs more money.) _

 

“I thought you were enjoying the movie,” Simon challenges. 

 

“I was until you distracted me,” Baz rolls his eyes. 

 

“Oh please,” Simon laughs. “You love my distractions.” He wraps his arm around Baz’s shoulders, and pulls him closer. He briefly wonders if he’ll ever get him close enough that he’ll stop wanting to pull him further. Probably not, it’s not like he can physically attach Baz to him. ( _ Or he could, but it probably wouldn’t go over very well.) _

 

Baz just shakes his head, and looks back at the screen. “I don’t even know what’s happening anymore,” He complains. 

 

“Then stop paying attention to it,” Simon chuckles. “Pay attention to me instead.”

 

“Absolutely not,” Baz snaps, but he leans his head on Simon’s shoulder anyway. “We’re not going to a cinema next time.”

 

“But that movie I want to see comes out next week,” Simon pouts. 

 

“Too bad.”

 

“You’re so mean,” Simon mutters. “I love you.”

 


End file.
